Would You Scream?
by KingdomHeartsLover1
Summary: Roxas went back to Sora which made Axel upset. Will he be willing to open up again for the New Girl that strangely looks like him or will he throw her away like yesterdays leftovers.  Way better than it sounds XD
1. Chapter 1: The New Girl

Would you Scream?

Chapter 1: The New Girl

I was walking down the dark path after dropping my friend off at her house since she was afraid of the dark. To tell you the truth, I was a little weary. I felt like a pair of eyes were always on my back. Every once in a while I would turn around quickly only to see nothing. No eyes, no body, nothing. I finally got to the turn on my road when something grabbed me and took me far away from where I was. I was too scared to even scream. It's like I had no reason to. Right when we got a destination, the mysterious person wearing a black coat let go of me a little but still holding on to my arm. I looked up to find that the person was wearing the hood up so I couldn't see their face. Oh boy... This is starting to frighten me.

I finally squirmed my way free when all of a sudden, the person made me black out. I now can't remember a thing and I still can feel the pain even though I feel like I'm in a black pit of nothingness...

"Hey! you've been out cold long enough! You need to get up!" My eyes started trying to open from that strange voice yelling at me.

"Come on! we haven't got all day!" The strange man was yelling. I opened my eyes all the way to see a guy with bright blue hair with an 'X' across his face.

"Well excuse me! I'm sorry I couldn't get up fast enough for you! Is that a good enough apology or do I have to get on my knees and beg for forgiveness?" I said sarcastically. Man... This guy was an utterly complete douche who needs to get off of his menstrual cycle and stop running everyone's asses over!

"Your just glad your new or I would have eliminated you in a heartbeat!" The strange man said. As he said that a guy with fiery red hair came in.

"Saix. Superior wants to see you." He looked at me then back at Saix. Saix looked dumbfounded. He kept on staring from Me to Axel then back again.

"Well well Axel. Looks like you got a mini-me." Saix said jokingly and walked right out of the room on that note.

"What does he mean by mini-me?" I said confusingly? I was so lost. Wait a second... Where am I? and who are these people? and I think I don't even look like this guy.

"I have no idea but you do have a resemblance to me." Axel said coldly. Man... Is everyone gonna be rude to her? "Well we better get going so that we don't keep 'Superior' waiting." He said implying that he did not like this 'so- called Superior'. I think I have feeling I won't like him either.

We finally came up to a large door the had a strange logo on it. It was like a wierd looking heart with spikes on it. Axel pushed open the door and we entered the room quietly. This place was huge!

"Awwww Axel. Thanks for bringing the new one." Axel bowed and took a seat. I guess this must be the 'superior'. "Please step forward." I guess he was implying it to me so I stepped forward shyly. He looked it to my eyes and instantly I felt coldness. "I know what you are thinking. You are asking yourself questions about what this place is and how come you don't remember anything before this or how you even got here. Well this place is called Castle Oblivion and you got here because you have no heart and that you are a nobody." The 'Superior' said coldly. I have no heart? But how could this even be possible? "I'm going to assign you a name, a number, and a mentor. Your name is Lexa, your number 13, and your mentor will be... Does anyone volunteer?" No one raised there hand. No one even fidgeted or made a sound. It made her think like no one really wanted her there. "Good. Thanks Axel for volunteering."

"WHAT! Superior you've got to be kidding m-"

"SILENCE! I don't kid around here. Have I made myself clear that you are her mentor?" Superior said with a loud boom.

"Yes..." Axel said with no enthusiasm at all in his voice.

"Good. Now take her to where her room will be and get her a coat. After that you will take her out for training in the garden." At that word a pink-haired boy... or girl... whichever one it is, I can't tell, stood up and started talking. "You better not ruin my garden or I will wrap you up in vines until you suffocate!" I think it's a girl.

"Don't worry Marluxia. I won't ruin your 'precious' garden." At that, Axel started walking away implying her to follow. She followed him throughout the castle until we got to a hallway full of doors with numbers above them. He walked to door 14. I thought I was 13?

I started to open my mouth but Axel stopped me by saying "You aren't in room 13 because you don't deserve to be in it." He said it very coldly. He opened the door, rushing me in while throwing me a coat, gloves, and boots. After that he ran out of the room slamming the door behind him. What was with him about number 13?

She wailked over to the giant mirror on the wall to see what she looked like now. Like everyone said, she looked like Axel only with purple hair and she was shorter. She walked over to where had thrown her things. She put the coat, boots and gloves on and she walked back to the mirror to look herself over again. She admitted to herself she did look good.

She walked out of her room just to run right into Axel.

"What do you want?" I said trying not to sound harsh.

"Watch your attitude!" He looked at me angry. I stuck my tongue out and started to walk away. He pulled me back by my hood forcefully.

"I wasn't finished. You have to start your training." He looked at me coldly.

"Like I need help" After I said that, I pushed him out of the way and started walking away again. Only this time. He didn't come after me until a few minutes later.


	2. Chapter 2: The Challenge

Would You Scream?

Chapter 2: The Challenge

I got to the garden a few minutes later just staring at the beautiful flowers and vines. Maybe today is the day I find out my powers and weapon.

"Well hi there!" A portal popped up right infront of me scaring me to death. I jumped back and accidently fell backwards.

"Who the hell are you and why did you do that?"

"Temper. I'm Demyx. I just wanted to meet you. I didn't mean to scare yuo even if it was funny." Wow. It seems like Demyx is the nicest person i've met ever since I woke up from the coma.

"Hi Demyx. I'm Lexa." I said sort of politely. I started walking away when another portal popped up but this time I did not want to see this one.

"Why did you push me out of the way?" Why am I cursed looking like this freak?

"Because your a prude, stuck up ass." He looked at me coldly. He took out his weapon which looked like a wheel with spikes. "What are those?" I asked with a memory of fright.

"These are called Chakrams and do you know what I'm gonna do with them?" He asked with a devilish smirk on his face. I started running.

"I think I got a pretty good idea!" I said running as far as I could. He threw one at me barely missing me. "HEY! Watch where you throw those! You can poke an eye out!"

"I was planning on killing you but you can look like Xigbar all you want!" He said while throwing one right at but this time actually hitting me in the sholder. I fell to the ground yelling out in pain and anger. He stood over me with a grin and started twirling his charkrams. "Painful isn't it? Just be glad I didn't put fire into it." I started getting furious I started feeling my body start stretching. He looked at me while claws started shooting out of my fingertips. All of a sudden huge wings shot out of my back and I started getting bigger. Whatever that transformation was, it turned me into a... fire breathing dragon.

I looked straight at Axel with cold eyes while he just stood there in shock. Demyx, that was all the way across the garden, was staring at me with eyes that said awesome. "Axel... I'm sick and tired of everyone giving me the cold shoulder and you were giving me the worst! Now you are gonna pay! You are gonna pay big time!" At that moment I started shaking and fire started shooting right at Axel when Demyx started dousing out the fire with water.

"Now is not the time to start killing everyone." Demyx said with eyes that meant that he was serious. I started shrinking to normal size and gave Axel the death glare and he gave it right back. "Now you 2. You either get along or I'm gonna douse both of you with water."

"I'd rather be drenched by water than to get along with her!" Axel screamed. At that moment Demyx put water on him.

"Haha! That's what you get you prude!" Then I saw Demyx start shooting water at me. I didn't want wet so all I did was stick my hand out and... nothing. Phew! Wait... nothing? I looked and I saw ice floating in mid-air. "What the hell?"

"I don't believe it. How did you do that to my attack?" Demyx said with weary eyes.

"Beats me but that helps a lot!" I said enthusiastically. Axel started walking away drenched and angry. "Hey! we aren't done with our challenge!"

"You do know I have a name? It's Axel. Got it memorized?" He said coldly. He IS a prude!

"Nevermind you prude! I'll just have Demyx help me." I said looking at Demyx.

"Spaz!" Axel spit at me. I looked at him with surprise as he walked away. I could actually see smoke coming from him. What a hot head.

"So Demyx can you help me?" I asked afraid of his answer.

"Sure! No problem. What do you want me to help you with?" He didn't seem too confident. Maybe asking demyx was a bad idea... No! It's way better than having Axel.

"Well I have a feeling that what I just did isn't all of my power or weapon. Try messing with my memories of emotions and see what I do."

"Okay. What if I told you that I thought you were way better looking than Axel?" At that moment electricity sparked through my hands. I brought them up to my face to see and there was electricity going everywhere! "Wow! How are you doing that?"

"I have no idea Demyx but try another emotion."

"Xemnas is just using you until he gets Roxas back. then he will eliminate you." I was kind of scared and all of a sudden I became invisable. "Lexa? Where did you go? Lexa? Aw Man... Now I have to go tell Xemnas we lost another member..." He walked away and I popped up right infront of him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" He litterally screamed like a little girl! If I had real emotions, I would have laughed so hard!

"Chill Demyx. I can so use that to my advantage. But I still don't know what my weapon is. I need more help."

"Well don't you want to see if your powers work to all of your memries of emotions?" I wasn't gonna argue with him so I agreed. "When you were in a coma, Axel said that you were hot and he wanted to rape you right then and there." Oh that bastard! He is sooooooo gonna get it! I felt heat and saw fire in my palms inching its way up my arms.

"That bastard is gonna get it now!" I started running and changing into a wolf to run faster.

"Lexa! I was kidding!" Demyx yelled. I turned around and started running back and changing into myself.

"Oh... hehe... Try another." I said getting ready.

"I thought you were a loser when you first woke up."

"What?" Water started welling in my hands. I brought them up and let the water flow out of my hands.

"Again, I'm kidding. Well that seems to be it. Let's try getting your weapon." He brought out his sitar and started strumming. "Dance, Water, Dance!" I'm pretty sure that was his battle cry. Suddenly, water was shooting everywhere. I dodged most of his attacks by turning them into ice when all of a sudden, it felt like my arm was weighed down. I brought it up and it was a Bow and Arrow with Blue writing all over it.

"Hold on Demyx." I looked at it over and over. I shot an arrow based on my emotion and all of sudden a dozen of me's were running everywhere. Well that did match my emotion. I was confused. I made all of them disappear and I turned to look at Axel staring at me. He looked starstruck.

"Lexa... How did you do that?" He said looking kinda puzzled.

"Beats me. But I'm not talking to you prude!" At that I disappeared into thin air and he looked dumbfounded trying to find me.

**The Next Day**

I was walking down the hallway when Xigbar grabbed towing me the opposite direction.

"What the Hell Xigbar! Let me go!" I screamed. I started kicking until he let me go.

"You couldn't have just said please?" I looked at him grudgingly and started following him. "Anyway, Xemnas wanted to see you. He wants to see your progress."

"Why didn't you just tell me that instead of pulling me?" I said confusingly.

"The other way is funner." At that he opened the door and I was in for something I would never have expected. Will I scream?


	3. Chapter 3: The Cloaked Schemer

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it took me so long. I've been busy and everything like that. Anyway, Chapter 3 is HERE! XD I have got to say i took me a while to get ideas for it. I had Writer's Block. Writer's block sucks! I also forgot to tell you my nickname. My friends call me Wolfy so you guys can call me that!

**Axel:** I'll say. I have been on vacation for a while. I was started to get bored. And Wolfy? That's he Gayest nickname I've ever heard!

**Lexa: **Shut up you prude!

**Axel:** Don't tell me what to do Spaz!

**Wolfy:** GUYS! Shut up! Both of you! Please R&R before they kill each other! I Don't own anything of Kingdom Hearts. I only own Lexa! *Pulls apart Lexa and Axel from fighting* STOP IT!

**Would You Scream?**

**Chapter 3: The Cloaked Schemer**

**"**You can let go of me Xigbar!" I screamed in his face... sort of spitting. I giggled on the inside because of the look on his face.

"Dudette. That's disgusting. I don't feel like letting you go. It's fun seeing you angry." He finished with his odd smirk. It really creeps me out. Just the way he talks is wierd.

"Let me go or you will have the biggest electric shock in the world. Then maybe that would cut your rats nest that you call hair!" I finished with an evil smirk. His face scared me a little when he looked down at me.

"You wouldn't do it to one of your superiors now would you?" He said with even eviler smile on his face. I was terrified of this man. "Plus I thought you only use electricity when somebody makes you blush." He finished while softening his eyes... a little.

"I can use it if I want to ou of will. Now try me again!" I yanked my arm out of his grip then walked in Xemnas's office. Of course, the walls were... white. Pure white. It felt lifeless. Of course, since we are nobodies we are technically suppose to be lifeless but you understand.

"Sit Lexa. We have to discuss your power and weapon, but in your case powers." I walked over to my chair and sat down. I looked around and I saw blue viles that had Nicknames then numbers below them. It went from numbers 1-13 but 13 had no color. The 13 had 'The Key of Destiny' on it. I guess the former 13 died or something.

"Demyx tells me you have multiple powers. Care to show me them for proof?" Xemnas said. He eyes were magnificent! But yet, hey felt like they were missing something. Maybe I could strike some of those old emotions in his non-existent heart to make him feel better. Maybe it will work.

"Okay, Superior." I shapeshifted into an adorable little puppy hoping it would strike a cord... a good one. He just looked at me up and down and had no emotion. DAMN! It didn't work. Alright. Operation: Get Xemnas Happy or at least Somewhat Happy part 2 goes into action!

"So you're a shapeshifter?" I just looked at him with puppy-dog eyes and nodded my head. I don't know how anyone can resist little puppy eyes... He did... That heartless bastard... Oh wait... he doesn't have a heart. Suites him perfectly then. "Change back and show me your other powers."

I changed back then took some steps back. "Tell me what emotion you want me to use." I simply said. I looked up at him and he looked like he was thinking. It seemed like he was taking his time and it was started to make me pissed.

"Hurry the fuck up old man! I haven't got all day! If you take any longer I will engulf you in flames until I think you have had enough torture!" I screamed while having flames run up my arms. Man this guy is a douche for making me wait for 5 minutes! I looked back up at him and he had a smile on his face. Well at least he is smiling... Wait! Xemnas? Smiling? I could laugh right now. Even if I only known him for 2 days, I know that he has no feelings. Not even memories of them.

"Show me another power." He simply said while twirling a pencil between his finger, accidently breaking it, then picking up another one and doing the same.

I summoned my bow and shot an arrow at him that just happened to be one that makes you tell the truth. This should be good. I just wish I had some popcorn to go with this!

He started shaking then started to yell something that sounded like, "I'minlovewithsaixandiknowimgay!" I separated what he said, and I nearly fell out of my chair laughing so hard. I could use that as blackmail, but then again I don't feel like being a shishkabob with a pole.

"What is so funny?" I just laughed harder when he said that. I forgot that the arrow also makes you forget about what you said. Oh I love my Arrows!

"If you knew it wouldn't be funny." I simply said. I waved goodbye then walked out the door laughing so hard. Since I was laughing so hard I didn't see the person standing infront of me and I walked straight into the person. Of course... It just had to be HIM!

"Watch where your going Freak!" Of course that's something Axel would say. I've known him for 2 days and I already hate him with my non-existent heart.

"Prude!" I shoved him out of the way then walked to the library. I opened the doors and found really huge bookshelves just waiting for me to find the greatest book. I walked up to one of the bookshelves and started skimming for a book that seemed interesting.

When I took a step to my right I fell right on top of a blueish-silver haired boy who kind of looked younger than me. My hair was falling over his face and our noses were touching. Once I notice the awkward position we were in, (his leg was between mine) I jumped up trying to hide the blush that was forming. He looked at me with Blackish-blue eyes which were beautiful if you ask me. He was kind of hot!

"Sorry about that. I wasn't looking. Hi. I'm Lexa." I put out my hand waiting for him to shake it. For a moment he just stared at me, then grabbed my hand and started shaking it.

"Hi. I'm Zexion. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said sweetly, then turned away with his book and walked over to a table that had a TON of books piled on it. When I say a ton, I mean millions and millions of books piled high! When I looked back to him, I noticed he was a little short. I was only an inch taller than me and I'm 5'4".

I started looking for a book again and found one titled 'McBeth' (A/N: Yes I know. Shakespear) I walked over to a couch and sat/layed down on it opening the book. I read the first couple of pages when I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked over quickly to find Zexion turning his head quickly back to his book. So he was staring at me. Wierd.

I closed the book then walked over to him. He looked up at me when he saw that I was walking over. He closed the book slowly and kept staring at me. "Can I help you?" He said with a hint of stuttering.

"Yes, i was wondering you were starig at me a few seconds ago. Is there is something wrong with me or are you just bored from reading all these books?" I said a little worried on the first part.

"No, There's nothing wrong with you. You just seem interesting and I want to know how you have so many powers and be the lowest rank here." He said. Wow. He seems like a scientist!

"Ah... are you a scientist or something?" I couldn't keep myself from asking. it was bothering me that I didn't know.

"Yes. Actually, I am. I'm looking for informationg for my experiment right now." I looked at him up and down to see if he was kidding. He seemed to young to be a scientist.

"How can you be a scientist and look so young?" I asked. I cursed myself for having a loud mouth. My voice seemed like it echoed through the whole castle.

"I may look young, but that's only in perspective. I'm older than I look. I'm 19." OMG! He is my age! But something just doesn't seem right with him. There is just something wrong with him.

A voice came up behind me and into my ear, "Xemnas wants to see you." I litterally jumped 20 feet in the air. God! Why does everyone do that to me?

I turned around and found Xigbar again. Damn... I don't want to go back. I'd rather stay and talk to Zexion. "Fine..." I started running til Xigbar grabbed my shoulder.

"Sorry Dudette but I'm gonna teach you to use a portal. Consentrate on the place you want to go then consentrate on the power." I did what he told me and before I knew it, I was in Xenas's office... again...

"You left way before I could even tell you what I needed to tell you." He finished. The way he said it sent a chill down my spine. I didn't dare say anything so I just waited for him to tell me. " I have to tell you your nickname that I have came up for you. Do you see those viles over there that are blue. Those are the people who are still alive and are still here. 13 over there, he didn't die but he formed back into his Somebody. He was lucky that his Somebody was still alive."

"Anyway, everyone gets a nickname, for instance Zexion's is the Cloaked Schemer and Axel's is the Flurry of Dancing Flames. Your's is the Emotional Shapeshifter." He finished with a little edge to his voice. I think he figured out on what I did to him earlier.

"Cool. Can I go now?" I said getting bored already. His voice is so smooth and evil it just makes you wanna go to sleep.

"Not yet. You have to go on a mission tomorrow with Xigbar, Axel, and Zexion. I expect you to do well. You leave at 8:30 sharp. If you are not up by then, there will be severe punishments. You may go now."

After he said that I teleported to the kitchen to get a bite to eat before I rested up for tomorrow. I walked over to the fridge and was about to open it when there was a note on it that said, "No one open this fridge until I get back from The Pride Lands. If I hear that you've opened the fridge, I will personally Fuck you Up! -Xaldin P.S. Especially you Demyx." I laughed at that last part. I walked away from the fridged opened one of the cuboards hoping to find something but found nothing. I hope Xaldin gets back soon. I'm starving!

I turned around to leave when I bumped into Axel again. He looked at me again but this time with soft eyes. Something seemed wrong.

"Hey Lexa. I came to tell you that I'm sorry about being rude to you and that I hope you could forgive me." He said looking deep ino my eyes. Now there was seriously something wrong.

I started touching his face and moving him around. "Is there a switch that makes you turn nice or something? You've completely changed inlike an hour." I said still trying to find something, but found nothing.

"Nothing is wrong with me... I just wanted to tell you that... I sort of... like... you..."

**A/N: Wolfy: Ha! Don't you just love cut offs?**

**Axel: No**

**Zexion: Yes**

**Axel: *glare***

**Zexion: *Smirks***

**Wolfy: What is wrong with you 2?**

**Zexion: Nothings wrong. Please R&R if you want the next chapter. The next chapter will show what is really going on. You don't want to miss it.**

**Wolfy: Yeah... what he said... *starts poking Zexion* is there something wrong with you too?**

**Zexion: Maybe...**


End file.
